Black Coffee
by uniquegals
Summary: —dan Tao pun tak bisa menahan rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya ketika Kris menyebutkan alasannya menyukai kopi hitam—"Kopi bersifat adiktif; ketagihan. Ketagihan akan kehadiranmu. Ketagihan akan sentuhanmu. Dan juga," Kris menyeringai lebar, "…ketagihan akan rasa setiap inci tubuhmu." [Taoris/fluff?]


**.  
**

**Black Coffee**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Pair: T**a**o**R**i**s**/K**r**i**s**T**a**o**

**Disclaimer: **All cast mentioned here are belong to their own selves

**Warning: **Yaoi. AU.

**Length: **_One shoot. Story: 1.313_

* * *

**Summary_: _**

_—dan Tao pun tak bisa menahan rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya ketika Kris menyebutkan alasannya menyukai kopi hitam—"Kopi bersifat adiktif;ketagihan, atau untuk kasusku—ketagihan akan kehadiranmu. Ketagihan akan sentuhanmu. Dan juga," Kris menyeringai lebar, "…ketagihan akan rasa setiap inci tubuhmu.  
_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**P**emuda berambut hitam itu menopang dagu selagi menatap bosan tetes-tetes air hujan yang menuruni kaca bening _café_ yang bersebelahan dengan tempatnya termangu.

Ia mengikuti dalam diam bagaimana bulir-bulir air hujan itu mengalir dengan tenang, membentuk jejak-jejak embun di permukaan kaca, sebelum kemudian terjatuh ke tanah beraspal.

.

Huang Zitao membenahi kerah _sweater_ abu-abunya yang sedikit berantakan. Jemarinya kemudian berpindah untuk menangkap badan cangkir di depannya dan menarik nafas untuk menghirup aroma _lemon tea_ hangat yang menguar dari sana. Menikmati sentuhan uap panas yang melayang-layang mengenai ujung hidungnya.

Ini sudah cangkir _lemon tea_-nya yang ketiga semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di _café_ ini—dan _itu_ sudah lebih dari sekitar sejam yang lalu.

Tao beralih menyentuhkan bibirnya ke mulut cangkir, kemudian menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut bangunan café pinggir jalan raya itu.

Tempatnya memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Desain _interior_-nya juga ditata sederhana, tidak terlalu _glamour_ seperti_ café_ pada umumnya. Tapi karena letaknya yang strategis itulah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi masyarakat kota untuk mampir sejenak melepas lelah.

.

Cukup banyak orang yang mengerumuni _café_ pagi ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pekerja kantoran, mahasiswa, atau segerombolan remaja yang tampak asyik berbincang-bincang di sudut _café_, menikmati sarapan sebelum memulai aktivitas mereka.

_Yah,_ Tao memang sudah familiar dengan suasana di café ini. Terlalu familiar, malah.

_Hell,_ ia bahkan selalu menghabiskan aktivitas paginya di _café_ ini setiap hari bersama dengan _seseorang_.

.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _seseorang,_ Tao masih saja belum melihat batang hidungnya _tuh_.

.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kaca kemudian meniupnya, bermaksud untuk membuat permukaan bening itu berembun.

Telunjuknya mulai bergerak-gerak menggambar bentuk-bentuk _absurd_ di atas kaca seperti tulisan "_Tao Love Kr—" _dan berhenti sebentar saat mata elangnya menangkap siluet _seseorang_ yang ditunggunya sejak tadi memasuki _café_.

.

"Kau lama,"

Tao berujar sedatar mungkin dan tak repot-repot untuk memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari jendela saat merasakan kehadiran _seseorang_ itu di depannya.

Karena percayalah, jika orang di hadapannya ini perhatian, ia akan tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan.

.

Sayangnya, Wu Yi Fan **bukan** tipe orang yang perhatian.

.

"Bukan salahku,"—_tuh kan._ "jam wekerku tidak melakukan tugasnya—_membangunkanku_—dengan baik. Selain itu diluar sedang hujan deras dan jalanan ramai sekali. Aku bahkan harus berebut bus dulu untuk kesini."

.

_See?_ Alibi-nya, tanpa bahkan disertai _permintaan maaf_ karena telah membuat **kekasih-**nya hampir lumutan setelah dengan sabarnya menunggunya sejak sejam yang lalu. _Great_.

.

"Alasan yang _keren_, Kris. _Sungguh_, " Tao memujinya dengan nada sarkasme yang kentara. Ia mengangkat cangkir _lemon tea_-nya lalu menegaknya, "tapi aku tahu betul kau sedang mengada-ada atau tidak."

"Kau menganggap aku mengada-ada begitu?" Kris menautkan kedua alis tebalnya dan menatap Tao seakan mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang kiranya sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," Tao tersenyum manis, "Sudah sarapan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris terlebih dahulu, Tao lantas mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan menyeru untuk menarik perhatian pelayan di _counter._

Sedetik kemudian seorang pelayan dengan setelan hitam sudah berdiri di sisi meja mereka dengan sebuah _note_ di tangan, tersenyum ramah dan bertanya, "Mau pesan apa?"

Tao membuka mulut, "Dua _red velvet cake_ dan satu teh panas—"

"Kopi hitam." Kris menyela.

Tao menoleh untuk mendelik ke arah kekasihnya di seberang meja, "Kris, kopi itu tidak sehat."

"Ini pesananku, Tao _sayang_."

"Tidak, tidak. Satu teh panas—"

"_No, thanks_. Dua _red velvet cake_ dan satu kopi hitam. _That's final_." Kris mengulangi dan menoleh untuk mendapati si pelayan menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung bercampur geli.

.

_Well,_ siapa yang tidak merasa begitu saat disuguhi pertunjukan pasangan sejenis yang bertengkar seperti sepasang suami-istri hanya karena sebuah minuman?

.

"Err, baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Si pelayan cepat-cepat mengundurkan diri sebelum kemudian berjalan—_sedikit berlari—_menjauhi meja mereka.

.

"Kurasa kita menakutinya," Kris terkekeh, namun ia cepat-cepat berhenti saat merasa aura membunuh Tao disekitarnya. Ia mengangkat alis,

"Apa?"

Tao menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Kurasa kita harus membicarakan soal kebiasaan burukmu itu."

"Kebiasaan buruk apa?"

"Kecanduanmu soal kopi." Bola mata Tao berputar sempurna, "Konsumsi kopi yang terlalu berlebihan bisa menimbukan efek bahaya bagi tubuh, Kris. Kuharap kau sadar itu."

Kris terkekeh lagi, "_Ya ampun_, jadi ini masih soal kopi?" Kekehannya lalu berubah menjadi rentetan tawa, "Tao, kau terlalu melebihkan-lebihkan masalah kecil."

"Tidak kalau masalah kecil itu menyangkut kesehatan kekasihku." Tao sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya dan ia harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggebrak meja dengan mencengkram sisi kursi.

.

Tao dari awal memang tidak pernah setuju soal kecanduan Kris akan kopi. _Kopi hitam_—lebih tepatnya. Tao tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan Kris memulai kebiasaan buruknya itu. Tapi yang jelas, Kris harus mengakhiri kebiasaan konyolnya itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

_Memang, apa bagusnya kopi sih?_ Rasanya saja pahit!

.

Kris mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Tao di seberang meja. Mengenggamnya, kemudian mengelusnya dengan ibu jari mencoba menenangkan.

"Dengar, aku baik-baik saja."

"Cepat atau lambat, Kris. Kau tahu kau tidak akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidak segera menghentikan kegiatan bodohmu itu. Dan aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Banyak bahan kimia di dalam kopi yang bisa meningkatkan energi dan suasana hati, termasuk kafein dalam kopi yang memiliki efek mendestabilisasi _homeostasis_ alami tubuh, "

Kedua alis Tao mengerut dalam, "Aku khawatir padamu, kau tahu?"

.

Obrolan mereka diputus saat seorang pelayan—_berbeda dari yang tadi_—menghampiri meja dan meletakkan pesanan mereka secara hati-hati .

Kris menyadari pelayan itu sedikit melirik tangannya yang bertautan dengan Tao di atas meja.

"Selamat menikmati." Ia menggumam, membungkuk sedikit sebelum kemudian pergi.

.

Kris menarik cangkir kopi hitamnya dengan satu tangan dan ia pura-pura mengabaikan _death glare_ Tao saat ia menegak cairan kopi hitamnya. Meletakkan cangkirnya, ia lalu menatap Tao serius.

_"Well,_ apakah kau tahu alasan sebenarnya aku menyukai kopi hitam?"

Ia bisa melihat Tao memutar mata, "_Yeah_, apalagi kalau bukan untuk membuatmu tetap terjaga saat lembur—"

"Bukan. Bukan itu, Taozi." Kris menyela kemudian berhenti, "mungkin iya aku membutuhkan kafein untuk tetap membuatku terjaga, tapi ada alasan lain!"

Tao mengibaskan tangan malas, "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ main tebak-tebakkan, Kris."

"Kau sungguhan mau tahu?" Kris menggoda dan Tao melotot kesal padanya, "Oke, _eumm,_ jadi alasanku menyukai kopi hitam karena…" ia mengambil jeda untuk dramatisir,

.

"…karena kopi hitam sama seperti dirimu."

.

_"Hah?"_

.

"Kopi hitam. Aku menemukan ada suatu kebetulan—_atau aku lebih suka menyebutnya kesamaan aneh_—antara kau dan kopi hitam. Kau menyukai warna hitam. Rambutmu juga hitam,"

.

Tao lagi-lagi memutar mata. _Hanya karena itu—_

_.  
_

"Bola mata pun juga hitam," Kris tersenyum,

"Jadi ketika aku menunduk untuk melihat isi cangkirku, aku seperti sedang menatap matamu. Seolah cairan hitam itu memberikanku kehangatan seperti bagaimana hangatnya kedua bola mata indahmu itu saat menatapku."

.

Tao diam saja. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

.

"—kau juga bilang kalau kopi bisa meningkatkan energi dan suasana hati. Dan kau memang benar. Saat aku merasakan cairan kopi itu menuruni tenggorokanku, pikiranku langsung tertuju padamu. Kau selalu berhasil membuat _mood_-ku kembali dengan cepat, melupakan segala masalahku untuk sejenak. Ketika aku harus berada jauh darimu, kopi hitam inilah obatku. Obat akan kerinduaanku padamu— "

.

Bibirnya benar-benar kelu.

Tao _speechless_.

.

"Kopi juga bisa membuat orang-orang menjadi adiktif; _ketagihan_," Kris berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "atau untuk kasusku—ketagihan akan kehadiranmu di sisiku. Ketagihan akan sentuhanmu. Dan juga," Kris menyeringai lebar,

.

"_…ketagihan akan rasa setiap inci tubuhmu_."

.

Tao bisa merasakan kedua pipinya mulai menghangat. "Kris…"

.

"—dan sebuah kopi tetaplah kopi. Begitu juga dengan dirimu. Meski kau terkadang berubah kekanakkan, galak, menyeramkan, dan terkadang juga menyebalkan—" Kris menahan tawa melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah kekasihnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Tao dan menarik tangan itu mendekat untuk memberi kecupan di atasnya.

.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi Huang Zitao yang aku _cintai_. Taozi-_ku_. Tao-_er_ _ku_."

.

Dan kata-kata Kris barusan membuat kehangatan di pipinya pun menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

.

Tao yakin, wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat matang. Dan astaga, apa-apaan itu tadi? Ia tidak menyangka seorang Kris bisa segombal itu.

.

Kris yang menyadari ekspresi wajahnya pun tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I hate you, Kris!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Tao!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Dan mungkin setelah ini, Huang Zitao akan tutup mulut soal kebiasaan buruk Kris yang terobsesi akan kopi hitam.

.

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**A/N: **Ini fic KrisTao untuk menggantikan fic saya yang dihapus Ffn ;)

Maaf kalo fluff nya gak kerasa ._. Sebenernya pingin jadiin _drabble _gitu, cuman kayaknya ini terlalu panjang untuk disebut _drabble._

.

Berkenan meninggalkan jejak atau** Review**? :)

Sankyuu :*


End file.
